sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Topaz (Fruitphox)
"Imperial Topaz" is an OC created by Fruitphox and is a pilot under Yellow Diamond's command. Imperial Topaz is one of many pilots within Yellow Diamond's fleet of ships. Her ship usually carries several Homeworld soldiers, supplies such as gem destabilizers, it also contains several cells to hold prisoners if any are captured. Personality Imperial Topaz is a rash, and overly-confident gem. When the situation requires her to fight the enemy directly, she will act ruthless towards them, however, she is more likely to merely cause harm to her opponent and put them into a cell aboard her ship rather than ending them. She is loyal to Yellow Diamond and will try here best to get whatever here mission is done properly. Appearance Imperial Topaz is around medium height in length. She has yellow orange skin with short, orange hair. She wears dark, orange pants, and black boots. She wears an orange uniform with a yellow diamond symbol on it. Her gem is oval shaped with a diamond shaped facet; it is located over where her right eye would be and acts as an eye that she is capable of seeing out of. Abilities Imperial Topaz possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Skillset *'Axe Proficiency:' Imperial Topaz is able to summon her axe with little to no problems and is skilled enough with it to use it in a fight with skill. *'Night Vision' Imperial Topaz is capable of seeing perfectly in the dark as if there was light. *'Holographic Projection:' Imperial Topaz is able to produce holograms with her gem like Pearl or Tanzanite. Relationships Yellow Diamond As Imperial Topaz is apart of Yellow Diamond's fleet, Imperial Topaz is loyal to Yellow Diamond even though she has never spoken directly to her diamond at all, but has instead talked to those in higher position than her. Golden Beryl Golden Beryl is one of the gems that Imperial Topaz has reported to, but has had no other type of interactions with the Beryl. Jasper Jasper was one of many Homeworld soldiers that Imperial Topaz has transported over the years and had received no word as to what had happened to the Quartz after their mission to Earth with Peridot. Rubies: Doc, Navy, Army, Eyeball, and Leggy Imperial Topaz has had encounters with the five Rubies that pilot a Roaming Eye. Before they were given their ship, Imperial Topaz would transport Doc, Navy, Army, and Eyeball. She had a very brief meeting with Leggy after the Ruby bumped into her while running to her first mission with the other four Rubies. Trivia *Imperial Topaz was the second gemsona created by Fruitphox. Gemology *Pure topaz is colorless and transparent but is usually tinted by impurities; typical topaz is wine red, yellow, pale gray, reddish-orange, or blue brown. It can also be white, pale green, blue, gold, pink (rare), reddish-yellow or opaque to transparent/translucent. *Orange topaz, also known as precious topaz, is the traditional November birthstone, the symbol of friendship, and the state gemstone of the US state of Utah. *Imperial topaz is yellow, pink (rare, if natural) or pink-orange. Brazilian Imperial Topaz can often have a bright yellow to deep golden brown hue, sometimes even violet. Many brown or pale topazes are treated to make them bright yellow, gold, pink or violet colored. Some imperial topaz stones can fade on exposure to sunlight for an extended period of time. Gemstone Category:Phox's Box Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Homeworld